The efficient packaging and coupling of integrated waveguide devices with optical fibers is essential to the practical application of photonic integrated circuits. For low coupling loss, it is generally known that waveguide mode size should closely match the fiber mode size and that facets should include anti-reflective (AR) coatings. See, for example, M. N. Khan, J. E. Zucker, T. Y. Chang, N. J. Sauer, and H. M. Presby "Low Coupling Loss Between Quantum Well Electron Transfer Waveguide Modulator and Single Mode Fiber," IEEE LEOS '94 Annual Meeting, Boston, Mass., Vol. 2, pp. 289-290, November, 1994 and J. Stone and L. W. Stulz, "Reflectance, Transmittance and Loss Spectra of Multilayer of Si/SiO.sub.2 Thin Film Mirrors and Anti-Reflection Coatings for 1.5 .mu.m," Applied Optics, Vol. 9, No. 4, February 1990.
In practice, however, perfect mode-matching and AR coatings are very difficult to produce. Consequently, relatively high waveguide coupling losses are often encountered in packaged, optoelectronic devices, and in particular, Group III-IV semiconductor devices. From this discussion then, it is apparent that a continuing need exists for methods that enhance or facilitate the production of highly-efficient waveguide couplings and systems.